metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Tallon Metroid
Tallon Metroids are a race of energy-draining predators from the Metroid Prime series. They are weaker than normal Metroids, but they feed on the life energy of their prey in the same manner as other Metroids. As their name implies, they derive from the Tallon IV-grown batch. Differences between Tallon and true Metroids Tallon Metroids take damage when a bomb is used to shake them off, contrary to the Metroids in previous games. In addition, Tallon Metroids can be destroyed by conventional weaponry, though a considerable amount of firepower is required. When a Tallon Metroid is frozen, it only takes one Missile to shatter. Normal Metroids are immune to all but two weapons, one of them being the Ice Beam; once frozen, they require five Missiles or a Super Missile to destroy. Power Bombs can also harm both variants, but in the normal Metroid's case, three are required to detonate before killing it, and only one in the Tallon IV strain. Also, Tallon Metroids appear to be smaller (just slightly larger than Samus' Morph Ball) than their counterparts of Zebes and SR388, which are almost as tall as Samus; however, Tallon Metroids can increase their size in several cases. Scans in a research lab on the Pirate Homeworld indicate that the differences are the result of growing up in a different environment -- Metroids from different planets mutate differently. Some Tallon Metroids are red, while SR388 and Zebes Metroids are green. The Tallon Metroids seen on Tallon IV are green as well, suggesting that the red colour is just a result of exposure to the atmosphere of planet Aether, where the red-coloured Metroids are seen, though there have been examples of artwork where the membrane on the Metroids either has a blue tint or is virtually colorless. There is a possibility that the presence of Phazon in the atmosphere of Tallon IV played a role in the creation of this strain, as suggested by the previously mentioned scans where it is also stated that different stimuli present in the environment could affect the Metroid. Room on Pirate Homeworld.]] When Tallon Metroids take a certain level of damage, or begin to feed on a prey and are prematurely removed, they will suddenly shrink and then grow back larger than before. This feature is believed to be a result of the Metroid siphoning the energy taken from the attacks or from the energy it has just drained to expand in mass. When this proccess occurs, the Metroid will be invulnerable to all weaponry and will be enveloped in static electricity. The Tallon Metroid's claws will also begin to spasm, and the creature will shudder erratically. This event has never been seen to occur in normal Metroids. Life Cycle The life cycle of a Tallon Metroid is far different from that of a normal SR388 Metroid, which, after hatching from an egg laid by the Queen Metroid, goes through the normal, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, and Omega phases. Cocoon Cocoons are used by the Space Pirates to sustain Infant Metroids and transport them. A cocoon can support numerous infants for several cycles, and the Metroids are usually content to remain in the cocoons as long as necessary. If they sense Phazon, however, they emerge to seek it. The cocoons are very resilient to damage. The cocoon is not the actual natural cocoon used to sustain Metroids, as the Space Pirates bio-engineered them for this purpose. Infant Infant Tallon Metroids are used by the Space Pirates as an energy source. The creatures are small and quite docile when compared to adult Tallon Metroids, making them efficient organic batteries. Their only attack consists of ramming themselves at Samus. Exposure to Phazon will cause the infants to age rapidly and reach adulthood in a matter of seconds. A similar species appeared in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption called the Miniroid, however this relative was largely harmless. Mature Tallon Metroids spend most of their lives in this form. Adult Tallon Metroids are the most common variety of Metroids from the Prime series, and are the most similar to the true Metroids from the side-scrolling games. The Space Pirates enslave the Tallon Metroids and attempt to use them as bioweapons and as energy sources, especially by exposing them to Phazon energy. A free Tallon Metroid attacks by latching onto its target with its pincers and proceeding to drain all the energy from its prey. A Morph Ball Bomb will cause them to detach. They are vulnerable to all types of weaponry, but are particularly weak to the chilling effects of cold and dark energy. They have had two appearances, on both Tallon IV (their homeworld) and Aether. An explanation for their different colour in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes is that the climate and atmosphere of Aether caused the red pigmentation to occur in the species. Three variants of the species can be created from this form. The first occurs from large exposure to Phazon causing them to alter into Fission Metroids. The second is the Dark Tallon Metroid, a creature born from a fusion of the Ing and a Tallon Metroid. The third is another Phazon mutation, the Phazon Metroid. Hunter Tallon Metroids eventually mature to the adolescent "Hunter" stage, becoming Hunter Metroids. These have long-range tentacle attacks, but cannot disable their targets by latching on like younger Metroids. It is unknown if Hunter Metroids have any further natural mutations. They have exactly the same colouring as the Aetherian Tallon Metroids. It is currently unknown if the Hunter form is attained by Phazon exposure or natural process, although the Hunter form was never seen on Aether. Interestingly, another strain of Metroid mutated by Phazon bearing many similarities to the Hunter strain appeared in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Metroid Hatcher. Logbook entry Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_2.png|Samus faces Tallon Metroids in the Phazon Mines. File:Metroid_Render_Gene_Kohler.png|Tallon Metroid renders. es:Metroid Talloniano Category:Metroids Category:Tallon IV Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Impact Crater Category:Phazon Mines Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Recurring Species Category:Gene Kohler Category:Offworld